The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for placing one object around another object, a device for holding the objects, and a software application providing an electronic version of the device. The device can be used as, for example, a reminder tool.
Medications are taken by many people around the world. Often, medications are required to be taken a certain number of times a day, over a certain number of days (or even throughout one's lifetime). People can easily forget to take their medications or not remember which medications were taken at which time.
To address this problem, pill boxes with separate containers for the days of the week have been designed. While this can be helpful, a user must pre-fill the pill boxes to make them useful. Sometimes, the pills do not fit into the boxes, or are liquid and must be stored elsewhere, or the pills have to be taken different times of the days, so a single (or two boxes for one day) box is not adequate to remind a user of all the pills that they must take.
In addition to medications, there may be other situations where a user needs a reminder to do a certain task regularly. This could include things like watering plants, feeding pets, doing exercises, or the like.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that can be used to remind people to perform certain tasks as well as a simple method to customize the device to a user's needs. Moreover, there is a need to provide a software solution that performs a function similar to the device.